


focused

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: (Make Sure To Not Realize You're Gay For Him Along The Way), Canon Dialogue, Disaster Bisexual Greg House, Episode: s3s20 House Training, Feelings Realization, Human Disaster Greg House, M/M, Multi, Talking About Sex With Your Best Friend's Ex-Wife, and also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House and Bonnie talk real estate, Wilson, and sex.





	focused

**Author's Note:**

> inspired highly by [this post](https://noplceinheaven.tumblr.com/post/182000859749/lovecologist-remember-when-house-was-talking-to). took the canon dialogue and made it end how it should
> 
> enjoy!!

House listens to Bonnie talk about Wilson. It’s morbid curiosity, of course, it’s him trying to stop Cuddy from becoming the fourth ex-Mrs. Wilson. That’s all there is, after all. Bonnie walks through the halls of the house she’s trying to sell, switching between the topic of her trying to be a realtor and the topic of Wilson like there’s no tomorrow.

“It’s like walking into a sticky trap,” she says as she steps into the kitchen. “Once you’re the focus of all that attention, it’s addictive.” She turns to House, putting a hand on the oven.  “This unit’s kitchen’s got a chef’s oven.”

“I cook a lot,” he says, even though he’s lived off take-out and Wilson’s lunch for the last ten-odd years. “Go on.” About the house, obviously. Obviously.

“It’s the emotional stuff that  _ really  _ sucks you in. He’s just so knight-in-shining-armor, you know?” And yes, he does know, judging by the way Wilson supported him throughout his breakup with Stacy, throughout his infarction. He’s a knight in shining armor, addicted to being there for the people who need it. “Always there to support you, until he’s not, but by then you’re hooked. Hey, do you think you could talk to him about taking the dog? He’s the only one that Hector really gets along with.”

House realizes just how much he’s thinking about Wilson, and he changes topics, “Hey hey, we’re here to talk real estate, not Wilson.” He knows Bonnie will keep talking about him, so he bites the bullet. “So you’re saying if you actually had sex before you connected emotionally, you’d have gotten over it.”

Bonnie looks at him, messes her hair up a little. “Oh yeah, it seems weird, doesn’t it? Because sex with James is  _ fantastic _ .” 

His heart skips a beat, and he tries to think it’s because this is incredible material to talk about with Wilson later on. About one of his ex-wives singing praises of how he is in bed. That’ll make an interesting conversation, surely. It’s not how he zones out and thinks about Wilson, or how Wilson overshares when he’s drunk. 

“Nobody works harder to give a woman what she wants,” Bonnie adds.

And now he really is in another dimension thinking of Wilson as eager to please— as much as he already is like that, but in bed now. He can picture combing his fingers over his best friend’s hair, pulling just a little, having Wilson straddle him, and it’s like he’s been punched in the gut. 

But he ignores it, because well, this is just his mind being weird, isn’t it?

Bonnie seems to want to snap him out of it, because she says, “It’s got six burners.” He looks at her, unsure what that has to do with Wilson’s apparent sexual prowess. “The chef’s oven.”

He swallows thickly. “Right.”

Bonnie stops the realtor act, apparently, and turns on her heels, stepping closer to House before sitting on the granite countertop like it’s nobody’s business. She looks at him quizzically, almost judging him like she can read all of his thoughts.

“You know, one of the most common arguments with me and James when we were married…”   


“Yes?”   
  
“Was that he was secretly gay.”

House’s brows raise and he squints, taking a seat. “I’ve never seen a man love women more than Wilson,” he says.

She chuckles. “Yeah, me neither. But the way he talked about you… the way you look now when we talk about him. It tells me all I need to know about you two.”

House’s jaw drops, and he stares at her, his heartbeat rising up, as he tries to make any sense of this. It can’t be— it’s not true, right? He’s just morbidly curious, he’s just trying to see how to nip it at the bud before Wilson and Cuddy go into being together. He needs to stop this before it gets worse. That’s not true. It’s not right.

Bonnie tilts her head. “You look surprised.”   


House stands up. “I hadn’t considered it,” he says. “I’ll see about taking you up on your offer. With Hector and with the house.”   


“Be sure to kiss my ex-husband.”   


His guts twist at the thought, and before he can do or say much anything about it, he goes to leave.


End file.
